Kittylee
by RandomDraggon
Summary: A oneshot I wrote this morning on an impulse for my senpai Frostyak who is amazing and yes. WARNING. Gay sex. k have fun. Cover image by Frostyak.


Lee stumbled down the hallway, his head swimming and his body shaking. He was regretting taking whatever the counsel had given him to drink. He needed help, luckily he was nearly to the detention lounge, he could just see the door after he rounded the corner. That's when his legs have out, causing him to fall face first into the brick wall and down to the ground with a yelp. He felt like he was going to be sick, his vision blurred and a ringing started in his ears, giving him a huge headache.

'What is happening to me?' He pondered as he saw someone come out of the detention room...Biffy. His oddly large friend nearly ran to Lee, whatever he was saying was drowned out by the ringing and the thumping of blood in his vanes that just seemed to get louder and louder. He felt himself go limp when he was lifted and taken into the room. Biffy quickly shut the door and set Lee in a desk. Right then, principal Barrage slammed it open and shouted his usual nonsense to them, graced with a drawn out 'dismissed!' In which Biffy took no time to grab the smaller boy and race out of the school and home.

Lee made A small attempt to protest, muttering something about being grounded and needing to go home, which Biffy quickly shushed him and barged into his own house. He made his way to his bedroom and set the weakening body of Lee on his bed, leaving only to get a cold washcloth to place on the teen's forehead.

"Lee what the hell happened?" He questioned in concern. Lee simply shuddered a breath and mumbled along the lines of 'I think my drink was laced.' Not much, but Biffy understood the severity of the situation. He could have a dead man on his hands, or worse, ranging along extremely horny to who knows what concoction the council slipped him. "Alright buddy, just take deep breaths and try to stay calm," he left the room to get a glass of water; he helped Lee sit up and held it to his mouth. "Maybe we can flush it out, drink up." Lee did as he was told and relaxed back into the bed when he had drunk his fill.

The rest of the evening went like that, drink some water, lie back down and whimper in pain. Eventually Lee had ended up curled into a ball underneath the sheets that Biffy had pulled onto him. After that Lee had blacked out and became awfully quiet, the only thing confirming he was still alive was the gentle rise and fall of the lump under the covers and the raspy breaths that he emitted.

After an hour of this, Biffy got curious, and gently lifted the covers just enough to see Lee's head, he nearly froze on that spot for coming out of Lee's head, were two, fluffy little cat ears, black in color. His upper lip and eyebrows had long, thin, dark whiskers that twitched as the blanket shifted and the fresh air invaded. The tip of Lee's nose, was flattened and blackened to resemble that of a feline's, along with his darker lips, which were slightly parted to show his now long, pointy teeth. Lee's hands, which were bundled up by his face, now had what looked like claws instead of nails, and all over Lee's exposed skin, was what seemed like soft fur, ranging from black, to his skin tone, making it slightly hard to tell it was even there at all. This was evidently, not at all what Biffy was expecting. What, so the council decided to turn his friend into a cat because he was spying on them? This was all rather odd and disconcerting.

Biffy decided to wake Lee up from his drug induced slumber, gently shaking the teen who mewled before slowly opening his eyes to reveal cat-like slits and an even more golden hue to it than before. Lee groaned and licked his lips before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. When he pulled his hands back be stared at them, confused.

"W-hat? Is this a dream or what the hell was in that drink?" He croaked his body still sore. Biffy rubbed the back of his head. "I'm on same page as you man, I have no idea what the fuck just happened, but dude, you're a freaking cat."

Lee pulled himself out from under the covers, revealing a long, fluffy tail swishing about. He yelped when he saw it, attempting to back away, his panic causing it to sway faster. Biffy chuckled, "Dude, scared of your own tail? God you're such a pussy." Lee glared at him, unamused with his pun. "Oh shut up, you would be freaking out too if suddenly you were a damn cat!" He squeaked in embarrassment, his face flushing.

"Aw come on, you look adorable! With your wittle fluffy ears and tail, who's a pretty kitty, you are!" Biffy joked, beginning to pet Lee's head and scratch behind his ears. "K-knock it off! Biffffyyy ah no! Stop it..." Lee attempted to fight back but was soon subdued and purring as his partner in crime continued his ministrations. He found himself leaning into Biffy's touch and curling up in his lap, the petting being rather pleasurable.

"Haha dude, you're serious a fucking cat!" Lee glared at his friend. "J-just shut up and scratch my eaaa- oh, right there." He purred as Biffy began to scratch under his chin. "You're lucky I love cats. God you're adorable." He smirked at the teen purring in his lap with not a care in the world, a blush visible on his cheeks. Lee had given up trying to fight it and had just turned into a puddle of fluff, putty to the hand of his 'cell mate'. Biffy was pleased to say the least, at least his friend wasn't some vicious creature, he was actually really cute like this. He almost wanted to keep Lee to himself.

"Hey Biff? Could I hide out here until we find a way to reverse this? I really have no idea how I'm going to explain this to my mom...or the vast majority of the student body." Biffy's heart leaped at his friend's inquiry. "Ah, sure man, I'm sure you could still go to school though, you could just wear a hat and tuck in your tail or somethin' right?" The larger boy added to keep it from sounding too much like he wanted to keep him here. Lee contemplated for a moment. "Yeah but I have maths with my mom, she'll be suspicious, not to mention my face," he looked down and pulled at his whiskers. Biffy smiled slightly. "Alright, if you insist."

Lee looked up at him with a grin. "Thanks, I owe ya one. Oh uh, could I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?" Biffy marveled at the thought of his little kitty Lee dressed in one of his oversized shirts. "Damn straight you owe me, sure though, lemme get you a clean one." Lee reluctantly evacuated Biffy's lap so he could get up. He watched contently, fighting the sudden urge to lick his hands? Paws? Whatever. Biffy fished out his Dudes of Darkness t-shirt and tossed it at Lee. "Ruin it and I'll skin you mister kittylee." He threatened with a chuckle. Lee rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, uh where's the bathroom?"

"Go out into the hall and it's the first door on your left." Lee nodded and stumbled out of the room. As soon as he closed the bathroom door he leaned back on it, wondering what the clenching in his chest was and how it made him feel out of breath. His stomach fluttered when he looked down at the shirt in his hands. Was it Biffy that made him feel like this? He knew whatever it was that he had felt it around Tina an awful lot, did that mean he was in love with Biff- no, no way... He was a dude, a huge, would probably beat the shit out of him if be found out Lee somewhat fancied him, dude. "This night just keeps getting better and better." He whispered to himself before sighing and removing his shirts and pants and pulling the giant t-shirt on. After he did he took some time to look at himself in the mirror, he took a gander at his ears, bringing a hand up to touch one, pulling it back when it twitched. He bit his lip, noting his larger teeth and so he decided to inspect them as well. His canines had gotten longer and sharper, he prodded at them curiously. This whole ordeal was messed up. He groaned and hid his face in his hands, taking a deep breath.

Biffy heard the toilet flush and the faucet run before it was shut off again, and then there was Lee in the doorway, the black shirt he lent him nearly like a dress on the thin boy, the end reaching his knees. "We'll you didn't have to dress up for little 'ol me, princess kissy face." Biffy teased while making a duck face and some kissing noises. Lee scoffed at him and threw a shirt in his face. Biffy just threw it back, the force nearly causing Lee to fall over. His ears twit bed in annoyance. "Aw did I make the wittle kitty mad?" The larger joked, moving to sit at his desk and start up his laptop. Lee just sighed, dropping his clothes by the bed before flopping on it face first. He fails swayed in the air, making the shirt tent near his butt. Biffy snorted, shaking his head and looking back at the computer to continue scrolling through Tumblr.

Lee sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. "What do you think we should do? I mean we gotta fix this somehow, I can't be a cat forever." Lee worried, hanging his head. "I'm sure we'll find something out dude, stop worrying too much. First off we need to find out what they gave you, or if anything find out if there even is a cure." Biffy reassured. He spun his chair around to face Lee who was biting his lip again. 'Shit I can't even...' Biffy tried to resist but ended up scratching behind Lee's ears and kissing the top of his head. The younger froze, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"W-what was that?" Biffy looked away, his face going red too. "N-nothing, I just- forget it." He turned back towards his laptop. Lee furrowed his brows and looked down, contemplating. "It w-was nice...is all. Sorry." He sat up and fiddled with the hem of the shirt. Biffy looked back at him and all his restraint snapped. Before either of them knew it, Biffy had pushed Lee back and was now bowering over him. The smaller gasped; his arms were up beside his head, his breathing heavy and eyes wide. Biffy took advantage of his parted lips and kissed him deeply, snaking in his tongue with caution. Lee just let him take over, the foreign appendage snaking around his mouth, tasting him. He let out a small moan as he kissed back, ever so slightly curling his tongue around Biffy's.

The elder pulled back, keeping their noses touching, to get some air. "Lee..." He moaned deeply, running chills up the Korean's spine. He simply nodded, assuming his, friend? What were they now?, was asking for permission. Suddenly Biffy's mouth was on Lee's exposed neck, sucking, kissing and biting the tender flesh. Lee let out mewls of pleasure, a deep purr resounding from inside his chest. The feeling with the butterflies in his stomach was back, joined by his blood rushing down south. Biffy slid a large hand down Lee's side, stopping at his hip in which he gave a small squeeze. Lee bucked his hips accordingly with a gasp and a shudder. "B-Biffy...ah."

Biffy then grabbed the end of the oversized shirt and pulled it if of Lee, leaving the teen in his boxers. He was almost hoping he wasn't wearing any. Before continuing he stripped himself of his own t-shirt and jeans. When he looked back down at his kitty Lee he was staring back up at him with a frown. Biffy raised an eyebrow in question. "A-are you just gonna keep your hat on?" Lee asked, sounding slightly out of breath, which was amazingly attractive. Biffy sighed with a smirk and took it off, letting his messy raven hair free from it's confines. Lee smiled and leaned up to kiss Biffy again, pulling him back down and running his fingers through his mate's hair. Biffy groaned in approval as he slid his hands down to the waistband of Lee's boxers, hooking his thumbs under neath them, he slowly began to slide them down. Lee closed his eyes and lifted his hips, his tail brushing against Biffy's forearm. As soon as his boxers were gone he curled up, embarrassed.

"U-uh Biffy...I uh... Don't know about this..." He looked up at his partner in concern. Biffy just smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Hey, if you don't wanna go too far that's fine, but we've both kinda got an issue in the lower regions that we should at least take care of, right?" He reassured, stroking Lee's face with the back of his hand, moving up to rub his ears which were layer back. Lee nodded and uncurled a bit, taking a deep breath a Biffy removed his own underwear. Lee tried not to stare, but Biffy was...rather large. He studied his body more and found himself running a hand down Biffy's abs. He took his hand away when he heard Biffy chuckle a bit. "Like what you see? You aren't too unattractive yourself kitty cat~" he teased, palming Lee's erection and making him let out a moan in surprise. "A-ah..." Lee bucked into Biffy's hand, which was now wrapping around his length, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

Biffy continued pumping Lee while he pulled his hands to Biffy's chest, kneading him, his purring and mewling getting louder. Biffy licks his lips and leaned down to suck on the tip of one of Lee's ears, causing his eyes to roll back and a loud moan to slid past his lips, exciting Biffy further. The elder began to pump faster, feeling the heavy pulse running through Lee's shaft. The red haired thruster his hips faster, needing that friction as he felt him climax nearing. He panted, moaning louder and louder until finally he came with a shout. "N-yah! Biffy!"

Biffy let Lee's now limp member go, his hand covered by the younger's cum. He licked it off his large fingers, purposefully snaking g his lips each time, while Lee watch in exhaustion, his chest heaving for air, eyes half lidded and full of pleasure. Biffy smiled and kissed Lee, letting him taste himself.

"You sure you don't want to go any further. I'm pretty confident you'll love it." He whispered seductively. Lee shuddered, with a whimper. "P-please...d-do it." He mewed, spreading his legs more. Biffy grinned, using his wet fingers to start stretching Lee's behind. Lee groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, it was really uncomfortable to have something being shoved up inside you, but he took deep breaths and tried to relax. Eventually a second and a third finger were slid inside him, slowly moving in and out, and occasionally rubbing against his prostate, causing waves of pleasure to tear through him.

Biffy then removed his fingers, leaning over to his drawer to grab some lube he kept just in case. He squirted some out and lathered his dick with it, and putting some around Lee's entrance. Lee looked up at Biffy who smiled back at him. "Just stay calm, try not to tense up ok? This may hurt a bit. I'll try not to though, ready?" He consoled, waiting for Lee's consent. The smaller nodded shyly, not knowing what he was going to get out of this.

Biffy lined himself up, petting Lee's head to keep him calm. He slowly pushed in, waiting for his kittylee to adjust before moving in more. With what seemed like an eternity, he was finally sheathed in Lee's ass. He gave Lee a bit to get situated before the teen was thrusting his hips to get Biffy to move. Biffy complied and started to pull out and push back in, working into a gentle rhythm.

"F-faster Biff, please~" Lee moaned, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. Biffy nodded and began to thrust faster, causing their hips to smack together in a wet beat, joined by both boy's moans and Lee's purrs. The smaller panted, clawing into Biffy's back and being his face in his collarbone. Biffy couldn't handle going slow anymore, so he sped up, fucking Lee with abandon, and making his partner scream in ecstasy.

"Ah! Ah! Oh Biffy harder please! Aaaa!" Lee mewled and let his head fall back, sweat dripping off his body and drool sliding out from the corner of his mouth. His ears lay back and his tail curled up. Biffy moaned louder, feeding off his kitty's noises. He was nearing his climax, but he wasn't going to do it alone. He grabbed Lee's neglected member and started pumping it vigorously, thumbing the tip that was dipping with precum. He once again leaned into Lee and started to suck on an ear. He started thrusting harder and faster, Lee's shouts motivating him, and then he came, filling Lee's insides with his seed. Lee ale shortly after, letting out a rather girly shout.

They both lay there for a while, hot, sweating, and tired as fuck. Once Biffy caught his breath he pulled his limp phallus out of Lee, who was spread eagle on the bed, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression in his face. "Aw you passed out didn't you?" He saw a small smile shape itself on Lee's face with a halfhearted heh. Biffy smiled and grabbed some tissues to wipe them both down before flopping down beside Lee with a sigh. "You're adorable...I hate what you do to me sometimes." He said, running his fingers through Lee's damp red hair. Lee smiled and rolled into Biffy's chest. "I could say the same thing. I never thought you would though...love yo-" and he dozed off, content in his new lover's arms. Biffy closed his eyes and pulled the covers over them before drifting off to sleep himself, but not before muttering, "I love you too..." And giving Lee a small kiss on top if his head. He could have sworn he heard Lee sigh dreamily before he blacked out.


End file.
